


To Fell a Tree

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Flaming Sword, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: "Oh don’t be ridiculous Crawly, chainsaws haven’t been invented yet, it's a sword."For the prompt: Interesting uses for a flaming sword  Go wild fam the weirder the better
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	To Fell a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> "Therefore the Lord God sent him forth from the Garden of Eden. He drove out the man; and He placed at the east of the Garden of Eden Cherubim, and a flaming sword which turned every way, to keep the way of the tree of life."  
> — Genesis 3:24

Crawly blinked as he heard a loud rumbling noise from where he was perched on the wall of Eden. What had Aziraphale gotten into now? With a sigh at that question he moved to stand up, took a bite of the apple he had, and curiously flew over to where the noise was coming from.

"Wa's all this?" Crawly asked with a shout when he landed near the angel, and took another bite of the apple. Then jumped when a branch fell to the ground, apples bruising and rolling away.

"What?!" Aziraphale shouted back, flaming...sword? landing in another branch and causing wood chips and dust to fly everywhere as he cut another branch off before the noise died down and he panted while wiping sweat away from his brow.

"I said, what's all this?" Crawly answered and took another bite of his apple and then blinked as another question came to mind. "Where did you get a chainsaw?" 

"Oh don’t be ridiculous Crawly, chainsaws haven’t been invented yet, it's a sword." Aziraphale said and Crawly just raised a brow before shrugging and tossing the core of his apple away.

"So, this is what She told you to do then?" He said curiously and then grew bored when Aziraphale went back to destroying the tree a few moments later after.

* * *

“Didn’t you have a flaming sword?” Crawly jokingly brought up a few days later as they both stood on the wall and watched the humans leave

“Er,” Aziraphale tensed up with a guilty expression.

“You did, didn’t you?” Crawly grinned, “It flamed like anything.”

“Er, well,” Aziraphale tried to interject but got cut off.

“It looked very impressive, I thought.” He added as Aziraphale became more flustered

“Yes, but, well,” Again, Aziraphale was cut off.

“Lost it, have you?” Crawly grinned even wider.


End file.
